The Black War
by SamuelWeston
Summary: Fairy Tale made its play, but they just couldn't get the momentum they needed to succeed. Besides gun vs. claw, you know who wins.
1. Foreword

On December 7, 2008 a strike against humanity was made by an unknown entity in Bucharest, Romania. It left over 150,000 dead, and more injured. Within twelve hours four other attacks were perpetrated. Dallas, Texas United States. London, England. Saint Petersburg, Russia. Shanghai, China. The final death toll was over 385,000,000, and untold numbers injured and missing. Somehow spurred on by the ironic nature of the date the United Nations decided to put aside all differences for the duration of the threat and drafted the Human Defense Pact. Countries with heavy military power were placed in immediate combat readiness status, smaller countries were put into a support and manufacturing role.

The U.S. was placed in command of Western Hemisphere Operational Theaters, WHOT. Russia was placed in command of Eastern Hemisphere Operational Theaters, EHOT. The conflict was named The Black War, denoting the unknown nature of the threat. For the first three months there were few contacts with the enemy giving little ability to gather intelligence on the threat. The change came midway through month four.

Monsters, yokai, monstruo, guàiwù, the name didn't matter. At first it was hard to believe that our mythology was trying to tear us asunder. The way it was found out though struck a blow for the LGBT community, a homosexual Latvian soldier guarding an ammunition plant managed to incapacitate a succubus who attempted to infiltrate and sabotage supply in EHOT. Under interrogation it was revealed that they answered to an organization they went by the name Fairy Tale, dedicated to overthrowing human dominance of Earth. Their campaign of terror and slaughter was only going to increase.

March 1, 2009 marked the first Yokai offensive in Paris, France, and the first defeat for them. WHOT forces repulsed Fairy tale forces with no casualties on their side. Fifteen hundred soldiers against over ten thousand. Technology was the turning point, less then three percent of Fairy Tale' force was utilizing modern weapons, the majority with swords, axes, or unarmed. It proved that in a stand up fight they could be beaten, and spelled defeat for them in future terror attacks.

Two months later the front was pushed to Africa, the only continent that had limited enough forces that it couldn't fight on its own terms. Central and Eastern Africa fell quickly and was completely conquered, the populace either enslaved or slaughtered. In response the United Nations planned and implemented Operation Repentance, a two pronged invasion of the continent to recover and relieve the area. American, British, German, Brazilian, and Argentinian forces landed on the Western Coast. Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and Australian landed in South Africa, and the Middle East formed an iron wall of tanks, artillery, and anti-personnel heavy weaponry.

Within a year the heavily entrenched Fairy tale had been pushed back to Libya, Egypt, and the Sudan. To the south and west were U.N. guns, and to the northeast the guns of the Middle East. It became a stalemate. The entrenched Fairy Tale forces had taken up the guns of their defeated enemies and repulsed each and every attack. For six months no ground was gained on either side. Warships, including the U.S.S. Missouri, reactivated to help maintain the Mediterranean Cordon, prevented any surface vessels from leaving, and a series of minefields and electrified nets prevented underwater exfiltration. It was understood, victory was absolute destruction, nothing less.

December 7, 2010, the second anniversary of the war's beginning, and the 69th anniversary of the Attack of Pearl Harbor a joint Russian, American, and Japanese force was created. Dubbed Black Force it was made up of criminals. Serial killers, rapists, terrorists, and other heinous criminals that were determined highly expendable. They were chosen for depravity, their individual skills, and their love of blood. They were trained by the best forces of each country, and armed with the best available weapons. They were lead by the best soldiers available, and given one mission. They were to eliminate the leadership of Fairy Tale, and anyone in their way.

Three squads were deployed on June 12, 2011. Abakan, Banzai, and Charlie. Despite their names the squads were integrated, the name only referred to the nationality of the commanding officer. Abakan was deployed to Libya, Banzai to the Sudan, and Charlie to Egypt. Within three days contact was lost with Abakan and Banzai. Charlie though succeeded and brought an end to the war. For twelve years since the end of the war the operation was classified. Two days prior to the beginning of this writing the United Nations declassified Operation Trinity Fall, and gave me permission to tell the story of Black Force Charlie. I plan to include a synopsis of my unit so that you may understand these men and their actions, we were not angels, we made Satan himself shake with fear, but we did what was asked of us in the final hours of the last major conflict on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Flamers, this is for fun, go elsewhere. Everyone else, this is something I thought about doing having read what little there is of Xy-Guy's World War Y, showing humans having the upper hand in full scale war. I will admit, chances of the majority of countries burying the hatchet and getting along withing hours is unlikely in our time. For anyone that wants to flame, refer to the first sentence of this author's note.**


	2. Dossiers

**Black Force: Charlie Squad**

**Commander: **

**Sgt. James K. Forester – UMSC**

**Years in Service: **

**12**

**Previous Assignmet: **

**Force Recon- 1st Marine Division**

**Assigned Weapons: **

**M4 Carbine**

** M45 MEU(SOC)**

**Awards and Honors: **

**Purple Heart 2/14/2006**

**Iraq Campaign Medal **

**Afghanistan Campaign Medal**

**Bronze Star 2/14/2006**

**Notes on Service: Sgt. Forester is a model soldier and outstanding Marine. All disciplinary reports are from disobeying orders in order to render aide to fallen comrades. Has turned down two offers for OCS stating preference for squad level command over platoon level. Recommended for command of Charlie Squad by his own request.**

* * *

><p><strong>Executive Officer: <strong>

**Sean Kestral**

**Country: **

**United States**

**Offense: **

**Domestic Terrorism**

**Assigned Weapons: **

**M16A4 MWS**

**M45 MEU(SOC)**

**Previous Occupation: **

**Machinist**

**Sentence: **

**Death Row**

**Notes: Is self-trained as a demolitionist, and has experience in the manufacturing of precision weapons for police forces. Spent three months terrorizing a politician's family after the politician's son killed his wife and daughter while driving drunk. Politician's son was never charged, Kestral blew up three cars, fired eighteen shots, and finally murdered the politician and son and posted online and leaked the story to several newspapers. He his highly motivated and is highly ordered, his skill level is above the level of some Green Berets. Offered full pardon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy Rifleman: <strong>

**Mitsun Hoshi**

**Country: **

**Japan**

**Offense: **

**Rape**

**Assigned Weapons: **

**Type 62 GPMG**

**Minebea P9**

**Previous Occupation: **

**Sanitation Worker**

**Sentence: **

**15 years no parole**

**Notes: Fairly simple minded, his major redeeming point in regards to his assignment is his abnormal size given his heritage. In training he showed a great love for firing heavy weapons. During training a regular soldier insulted him due to his offense and lack of intelligence, in anger Mitsun lifted him by the throat and crushed it killing the soldier. He takes orders well and showed good instincts during MOUT training. He shows some hesitance in open field combat training due to his life long residence in Tokyo. Offered reduction of sentence to three year suspended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marksman: <strong>

**Oleg Barishnikov**

**Country: **

**Russia**

**Offense: **

**Serial Murder**

**Assigned Weapons: **

**SV-98**

**Gsh18**

**Previous Occupation: **

**Investment Banker**

**Sentence: **

**Death Row**

**Notes:Should be watched carefully. Diagnosed as a sociopath with little to no care for others. His family has strong ties to organized crime. His first job was at the Izhevsk Machinebuilding Plant Testing Dragunov Rifles. It was with a rifle presented to him when he left that he gunned down thirteen competitors over a three year period. Having grown up in southern Siberia he is used to extreme conditions and large open areas. Offered life in prison at a minimun security facility in country of his choice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grenadier: <strong>

**Clyde Souther**

**Country: **

**United States**

**Offence: **

**Serial rape, murder, smuggling**

**Assigned Weapons: **

**M16A4/M203**

** M9A1**

**Previous Occupation: **

**Truck Driver**

**Sentence: **

**Life in Prison**

**Notes: A scumbag. There isn't anything else to say about him. Responsible for twenty three rapes and murders between Phoenix, AZ and Mexico City, Mexico and the smuggling of AR and AK style firearms into Mexico with heroin on the return trip. He is highly insubordinate and cares little for anything that doesn't profit him. He lacks any sense of discipline and was assigned only because he was more of a risk in prison than on the battlefield. Was offered a transfer to a medium security facility from the federal facility he was incarcerated at.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anti Vehicle: <strong>

**Dimitry Polshev**

**Country: **

**Russia**

**Offence:**

**Murder**

**Assigned Weapons: **

**AK101**

**Gsh18**

**RPG7**

**Previous Occupation: **

**Unknown**

**Sentence: **

**40 years**

**Notes: Was captured in Siberia after murdering a police captain in Moscow. Little is known except his name. Like Mitsun he is abnormally large, which made him the ideal candidate to carry the heavy ordinance. At some point he had training in the use of the RPG7 which grants possibility of former soviet training or anti government leanings. He is loyal and highly intelligent, though quick to anger. Was offered a full pardon.**

Weren't we the motley bunch. Only one of us was actually military, the rest just thrown together out of spare parts and given surplus weapons, the only effort into giving us guns that all used compatible ammunition. I don't know what happened to Abakan and Banzai, but they may have been luckier than we were about to be. In fact I know they were from the beginning, they didn't have Clyde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is this shit? Beats me, I'm just doing it on a whim while I try to get inspiration for my other stuff. If this goes beyond a couple of chapters it will be amazing. I think it will be interesting though. Also I have been sleeping well lately, and that does weird stuff to my mental state, so who knows. You will be surprised by the Yokai gangs role in this.**


End file.
